bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oracle Knight Ark/@comment-202.125.102.33-20151007082158/@comment-26920713-20151011141807
As the main commenter, here are my replies to your replies. @1st reply Sorry XD kinda slipped my mind. @the rest, Really guys, are you sucked in by the meta so much you can't give good criticism and so decide to trash the main idea instead? 1st of all, please leave the constructive criticism to those who actually know how to do it. 2nd, You guys are comparing him to UNRELEASED UNITS (talking global here), '''when comparing units, id rather compare them first to the existing ones then compare them to unreleased ones. At my main comment, I meant to compare between the currently existing meta '''btw, we are talking about ONLY LS here. These make you statements faulty because we havent actually had the units yet and therefore cannot truly compare them. 3rd, I mean better than MOST rare summons. other than your idiotic methods of giving me comparisons from unreleased units. you basically gave me one or two units which (I dont even think have better LS than him, I will explain later) rather than a whole bunch of them which doesnt really conflict with my post- that ark has a better LS than most units NOT ALL can you guys even understand simple english? 4th. Globally speaking, one of the most train-recking combos available is an ark-zenia lead. I can solo the last RC5 with ark zenia lead due to the buffer jewel survivability pack and zenia's destructive power. do you guys even RAID? just put in the right units and its a 28 mil score np. 5th If I WERE to compare avant and chrom with him (hell even dork) here is what I think: 1st. Avant is a great lead. boasting a superior leader skill over zedus however it lacks survivability and BB management. My first thought is, WHY JUST WHY would you want to compare an OVERKILL damage LS with ark's balanced LS. Compare ark's LS with other buffer jewel guys. For me, there isn't much room to make a comparison(a legit one) between avant and ark(you compare zedus with avant) For Chrome, How can His LS be any better than arks? surehe has a whopping 100& spark damage which is greater than ark's 75%, but then what? a 30% hp inrease? ark beats him by 5% in HP and 35% in everything else. ID PREFER HAVING MORE OVERALL STATS than a mere up by 25% in spark damage. (Do you even ark?) those up in stats help greatly harder content where 25% spark damgage wont matter. what abut the bb management by spark? Well, apart from bc resistant bosses, arks spark management is nearly very identical to 1-2 sparks. given the right buffs, it might even be greater. Second, you have BB filler units for maintaining BB. As for dork, the similarity they share is that buffer jewel upgrade, therefore, I will compare them based on the remaining buffs. For dork it is purely defensive, for ark, offensive with bb management. Basically, I can't compare them. Arks is damage + bb and dorks is defense. But honestly, ark is better for most content as element nullify is barely needed in most content. (you have prized light and impiety to make upi for that) Pls guys, before everything, think "-_- dont sound like smartasses when you really arent